


Bed Only

by cxtronica



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, for kokorokirei, kda-chat inspired, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica
Summary: Sona and Irelia have a short fling. Akali joins in soon after.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokorokirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/gifts).



> So, this whole thing was inspired by an R34 edit of Irelia's pic by Yajuu5:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Rule34LoL/comments/ljzprc/top_or_feed_irelia_yajuu/
> 
> . Then I remembered about Kokoro's K/DA chat. WE NEED MORE MENAGE A TROIS. 
> 
> Go follow @KokoroKirei and her awesome shenanigans.

_**“Photographer, you could do… saucy pics right?”** _

_**“Yes. Why’d you ask?”** _

_**“Oh… It’s for a friend.”** _

_**“But---”** _

_**  
  
“I’ll pay extra.”** _

\------

It was a week after the photo shoot, and Xan Irelia couldn’t wait. She knew K/DA and Sona would come to Japan to visit her, but she felt her heart pound with excitement. Truth be told, both of them were serious about their relationship but it remained the best-kept secret of K/DA plus their friends from across the globe.   
  
The navy-blue-haired lass wore a white shirt that said: “TOP ONLY” and nothing underneath. The wind from the air conditioner felt cool as it brushed against her most sensitive parts. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring her curves---the gods bless her for those decent curves and assets---and making sure she looked perfect for the arrival of Sona Buvelle, her cyan-haired beau. The dancer-martial artist looked exactly like that spicy picture she sent Sona, save for the small drop of lubricant hanging from her cooch.

As she continued admiring herself, she heard the doorbell of her flat ring. Quickly, she put on a pair of black shorts, sped to the door, and opened it.

“SENPAI!” Akali exclaimed, hugging her childhood friend, “Look what I bought!” The  _ maknae _ ninja-rapper wore a black crop top with the words “MID ONLY” written upon them, which she bought prior to the visit. Behind her were the other members of K/DA: Ahri, Kai’Sa, and Evelynn, and behind them, in long cyan-and-yellow locks and wearing a white tee that said “SUPP ONLY” was Sona Buvelle, who waved at her. Irelia wanted only Sona for this visit, but she knew that despite her muteness the DJ was a blabbermouth in her own way, so she rolled with it. She knew deep down under, she felt the need to be caressed, but she knew how to hide it. After all, she knew how to deny her and Sona’s relationship to the public… except from her own immediate family.

After a light-hearted chat and some refreshments, Ahri, Kai’Sa,and Evelynn decided to go shopping again and leave Irelia to enjoy her time with Sona and Akali. Tthe latter offered to be their “chaperone” much to her  _ kouhai _ ’s chagrin---of course, she knew what both of them were going to do anyway, and she didn’t want to miss the moment. 


	2. Bed Only

After instructing her maknae to wait outside, Irelia closed the door once Sona entered the room.

_ I can tell the exact reason why you wanted me here, Irelia. _

The demure lady blushed in embarrassment. Then again, it was true. Without instruction, Sona removed her leggings, exposing her also decent curves to the room. Irelia’s eyes widened a bit. Sona’s assets were slightly bigger than hers, but it was also as decent---Irelia was staring at a “goddess”. Her nipples hardened, and she quickly dropped her black shorts. She definitely missed Sona’s touch down there.   
  
For their few sexcapades, Sona would always be the one on top, dominating and leading Irelia on what to do, but this time, she simply jumped on the wide bed and lay down, The cyan haired DJ caught a stunning view of Irelia’s six-pack, not to mention a pussy that glowed when the light of the sun touched her bare skin, just like the picture she sent a week ago. 

This time, it was different. 

_ Irelia, could you read what’s on your shirt? _

“Yea, it says ‘Top Only’, the role I usually play in  _ League of Legends _ . Why?”

_ It’s… more than that actually. I think you could perform that in bed too. _

“Wait, I can’t top! You’re the one who’s always topping!” 

_ Just this once, do what’s written on your shirt. I want to experience being the bottom for once _ . 

Irelia sighed a bit, then she climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours until her eyes were level with Sona’s. Then she began their little tryst by running her left pointer finger up and down the folds of Sona’s pussy. The DJ inhaled sharply as her nerves sent signals from down there.

_ Oh fuck! Yes!  _

In response, Irelia decided to straddle herself a bit. Sona’s knees were high up in the air, and Irelia knew she had thicc thighs. So, Irelia backed up towards Sona’s left thigh and slowly gyrated, the soft skin of Sona’s leg touching her own lips down there in some sort of kiss. Irelia moaned softly. All of this turned the DJ on a bit more as she watched, her mouth open from panting.   
  
A few minutes after this foreplay, Sona let her arm reach under Irelia’s pussy and caught it. Simultaneously, both of them entered each other, their pointer fingers exploring each other’s pink wet throbbing walls. 

_ Hmmmmmmm! _ _   
_ _   
_ HNNNNNNGGG!”   
  
_ Been… a while… hasn’t it?  _

“Yeah---fuck! Mmm!” Irelia couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

Irelia Xan was always the studious one, studying to pass her schooling with flying colors when she was young, but even during those few sexcapades, Irelia did her homework. Her fingers knew where to massage in the long cylindrical wet pink organ of her beau’s---Sona’s most sensitive G-spots. Meanwhile, her opposable thumb played with Sona’s erect clit, gently flicking the pink bean up and down and sending more signals throughout her body. Sona’s right hand clawed the mattress while she arched her back, her nipples becoming hard and wet from under her shirt. The DJ began to sweat.   
  
Meanwhile, Sona’s pointer and middle fingers began playing with Irelia’s nearest G-spot, while she used her thumb to pinch down on it from the outside, sending a message to Irelia as well. Both of them were ascending to heaven with their actions, and for a good twenty minutes they were in the zone assuming different positions and playing with each other’s sore erect clits and wet aching vaginas   
  
_ Irelia!  _

“Y-mmmh-yea!” 

_ I can’t hold it anymore! _

Irelia shook her head playfully. “Nah-ah-ah. Not yet, Sona.” 

  
_ But--- _ _   
_ _   
_ “What does your shirt say again?”    
  
_ S-s-s-supp only.  _   
  
“Yea, so right now, I’m top and you’re support. I take precedence, and I say you can’t cum until I feel like it as well.”   
  
Uh oh. In the midst of their tryst, Sona had unlocked Irelia’s domineering side, which only served to turn her on a lot more, and her inner dam was trying its hardest to stop the flow.    
  
_ Please, Irelia, nnnggghhh, I can’t--- _

“A little more, *moan*, S-Sona. I’m almost there.”

_ But I--- _

“On three! 1… 2.. 3...” Irelia shifted position until she was on top of Sona, in kneeling position between the DJ’s legs.

And then, both of them climaxed at the same time. Like water from a breached dam, streams of clear liquid and pussy juice rushed from their birth canals. Irelia’s stream clashed with Sona’s, drenching the bed. Meanwhile, Sona’s stream also clashed with Irelia’s, but this time it drenched the flatscreen TV.    
  
After riding the wave of orgasm, both ladies panted. Both of them looked at each other, smiling at each other’s afterglow. Then, Irelia dropped to the bed, beside Sona, glad she was able to feel her friend’s touch again after so long.

Little did they know that the door was slightly ajar, and all this time, Akali recorded the whole thing on her smartphone.


	3. Phone Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali faps to the video.

Akali sat by the couch, twiddling on her phone as the two SO’s head out of the room. She was, in fact, wearing headphones, just so nobody would know what she was going to watch. Irelia and Sona were sitting by the couch and watching TV, so Akali used the time to head to the bathroom.    
  
With her ninja skills, Akali headed to the bathroom and locked both doors. Then she fumbled a bit, unbuttoning and dropping her shorts and panties, and finally sitting down on the toilet. 

She pulled out her phone with one hand and headed to her gallery. Once she found the video, she began to play with her own folds with her other hand. Luckily, she closed the door at such an angle that her phone camera was able to catch the whole thing perfectly and clearly. Sona’s and Irelia’s actions were clear and intricate, so clear and intricate that they charmed Akali in a way different from how Evelynn would charm her and please her during their little quickies and flings.

And the more she watched, the more its charm overtook her. Akali found herself involuntarily pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy, gently brushing against her G-spots as she did. She panted and moaned, audible enough for her to hear, but soft enough for those outside to not hear. 

“Gods be damned! I did’nt know Sona and Irelia could be this frisky! Ahhhh, fuck!”

Akali continued thrusting in and out of herself.

“And the way they briefly groped each other’s butts! Damn-mmmMMMMMnnnhh!”

  
Akali began fingering her erect clit, pinching it. She could hear herself panting and moaning, slightly louder this time. “Ahh, fuck!” 

“I’m sorry, Evelynn,” Akali whispered to herself as she was about to cum, “but this… is heavenly”   
  
Thus, the ninja pressed deep into her deepest gee-spot and came, synchronizing with the cumming of both ladies on the bed. Her own stream rushed out like water from a fireman’s hose, missing the bowl and splattering against the wall in front of it. The stream lasted a full three minutes.

After Akali rode the wave of orgasm that overtook her, she fell into a brief trance with her afterglow. 

"Fuck! That was heavenly, and I saw it all firsthand."

However, Akali's trance was interrupted by a telepathic message.

_ Akali! I need to go use the bathroom. _

"Oh shit!" Akali exclaimed, "Sorry Sona. I was just emptying the spicy ramyun from lunch."

_ You sure? _

Akali wished the ramyun she ate did something, but alas none. In lieu of it, she blew a long raspberry with her arm. 

_ Okay. I can wait a few more minutes. _

"Thanks," the ninja-rapper replied. Before she fixed herself and headed out, she gave a sigh of relief.


	4. Mid Only

Dinner time at the condominium with K/DA and the two “lovebirds” (Sona, Kai’Sa, and Irelia were great cooks), and Akali was silent the whole time. She knew she had seen her  _ senpai _ and her girlfriend fuck each other, got some footage of it, and got off of it. The more she knew about it, the guiltier she became.

However, she didn’t want to lose her rep with her circle of friends, so she decided to tell them privately. So when dinner was cleared up, Akali asked, “Ahri, Eve, Kai’Sa, would you mind… if I slept over with Irelia and Sona for the night?” 

“I’m down for that,” Kai’Sa replied first, which earned stern glares from Ahri and Eve.    
  
“What? Can’t Akali spend the night with her friends?” Kai’Sa added.

“It’s not like she’s bound to disturb Ldejneidlia and Sona,” Evelynn replied.    
  
“Yeah, and---” Ahri replied.

“It’s okay, you guys, I can handle myself here,” Akali replied, “This is familiar ground for me anyway.” 

  
Ahri opened her mouth to protest, but luckily, Irelia backed her  _ kouhai  _ up, saying that Akali’s old enough to handle herself and that “they shouldn’t baby her”. It was a dick excuse on the martial dancer’s part, but how could Ahri and Evelynn say no, especially when Kai’Sa who agreed with Irelia’s statement was giving them her stare?

“Fine,” Evelynn relented, “Akali, you have your suitcase with you, right?” 

The ninja nodded furiously as if trying to hurry the conversation along, which she was. Really, she can’t hold it anymore. At this point, she wanted the other three to leave.

“Alrighty then,” Ahri reluctantly replied as she stood up to leave, “See you in the morning, Akali.” Evelynn and Kai’sa followed suit, greeting Akali good night before leaving as well.

…

With Irelia and Sona alone with her, Akali couldn’t take it anymore. She heaved a sigh and said, “I’ll admit! You two fuck so well.”

Irelia’s eyes widened from that announcement, but Sona’s face remained straight.

_ I know, Akali. Nothing can get past a mind-reader like me _ .

“You knew also, Sona?” Irelia asked.

_ Yes. I had to hide it from you because I didn’t want to ruin your friendship with Akali. _

“But why?” Irelia asked, “I trusted you!”

“I was curious!” Akali exclaimed, “I wanted to see something else!”

_ Wait, what _ ?

“Okay, that was stupid. I wanted to know how both of you get down, since---heck!  _ Senpai  _ having a fling with Sona? That’s not something you see everyday,” Akali added

  
Sona thought for a moment. Then she responded.

_ Perhaps Akali would like to experience what it’s like to be fucked by someone other than Evelynn, yes? _

“Um, Sona, I don’t think that’s---”

_ Shh, Irelia. She did intrude on us… perhaps we should give her a taste of her own medicine.  _

“I guess,” Irella replied, and faced Akali with a smirk on her face. Then, she motioned for her  _ kouhai _ to enter the room. Sona followed close behind, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

All three then climbed onto the bed and then covered the stained blanket upon them. 

_ Is this… Irelia’s climax?  _ Akali thought.  _ Oh wow, never knew  _ senpai _ could let out this much.  _

_ It is, little one, and I absolutely love her.  _ Sona “replied”, she and Irelia lowering Akali’s bottomwear to the full underneath the cool viscous spot of climax on Irelia’s blanket.

Then, Sona gave Akali a gentle push, rolling her over to Irelia’s side. The latter began playing with the  _ maknae _ ’s clit, while the former groped the rapper’s toned ass. It was a wholly different feeling for Akali, having been used to Evelynn’s fingers going in and out of her for so long. It was softer, gentler, more delicate, and Akali had never ascended the stairs to heaven faster than ever before.

Now, Sona gently pushed the moaning Akali back into supine position. After exchanging a knowing look with her beau, both of them slid their fingers into the folds of the ninja and inside her canal. Akali felt like she was being stretched a bit from the inside, but that was superseded by the pleasures from the fingers of Irelia and Sona, digging through her pussy walls and finding her most sensitive spots, specifically the spots where Evelynn liked to play with her the most. THe ninja moaned loudly, panting and occasionally screaming in between.

Of course, Akali wanted everyone to have fun, so in “retaliation, she used both her hands to dig into Sona and Irelia’s folds (they also dropped their shorts prior to all the “frolicking”), exploring for herself the inner secrets each girl had, the inner bumps and creases and sensitive areas and the rhythm of the walls. As the ninja found out, Irelia’s pussy was like a dancer’s glove that fit easily on her hand. Meanwhile, Sona’s pussy felt like a winter glove mixed with Chinese handcuffs, tight but soft. And all three broke out into a chorus of pleasurable moans and pants. WIth their free hands, Sona and Irelia ditched the blanket, exposing their naked parts to the room and then groping each other’s ass cheeks.   
  
After five minutes of this short tryst, Irelia and Akali were on the verge of climaxing, and this time, Sona told them to wait for her. Once Sona’s train of thought completely broke from Akali’s fingering, all three of them released their streams, drenching the mattress underneath (and their legs) with the first round of climax.

All three of them took a deep breath. Written on Akali’s face were equal parts awe and afterglow. 

The two, however, weren’t done with her just yet. Getting up from their positions, Sona and Irelia straddled on top of Akali’s body. Then Irelia sat down on Akali’s face while Sona sat down on Akali’s gaping jaw. It may have hurt Akali, but she didn’t mind. After all, why miss the chance to have two girls with “decent” booties (aside from Kai’Sa’s) sit on you and French-kiss each other while you lick their slits clean?

Sona then leaned back and used a hand to stimulate Akali’s erect clit again, causing her to moan along with her  _ senpai _ . Irelia slowly gyrated on Akali’s face, while the latter continued to lick both their lips down there, sometimes “deep-cleaning” one, sometimes crossing between the trenches. 

Again, all three of them came after some time, their bodies vibrating in unison. Sona and Irelia were locked in a tight hug as they came, Akali below tasting a cocktail of their fluids: a sweet and sour mix of strawberry, sparkling wine, and carbonated water. Her own spray hit the TV once again, leaving enough for Sona and Irelia to taste when they get off of her.

It was close to midnight when the three of them finished. Sona and Irelia began to clean up after themselves while Akali, still pantsless, revelled in the afterglow. Sona knew Akali belonged to Evelynn, but she also knew that the young ninja would come back for more of her sexcapades with Irelia. The three promised to keep it a secret… until the next fling, that is.

But that’s another story, and not under my jurisdiction.


End file.
